It is known in the art to attach an accessory module to an interior surface of a windshield of a vehicle. Often, such modules include a camera that has a forward facing field of view through the windshield. The camera typically has a lens attached thereto, and is mounted to a mounting plate of the module so that the camera has the desired field of view when the module is attached to the windshield. While such accessory modules provide the desired results, they often include multiple components that are often difficult to arrange so that the desired field of view is provided by the camera when the accessory module is attached to the window. Also, the camera and lens are often provided together as a unit, which may be difficult for an electronics supplier, who often prefers to provide the camera or imaging sensor on a printed circuit board.